Metal Gear: The Umbrella Project
by Kindred Spear
Summary: This is my first submition. If anyone likes it I will go on with it. R&R please!


****

Metal Gear: The Umbrella ProjectBy Lavon Penn

Chapter 1: Ocelot's Trap

It wasn't long before Snake made his way to the large cargo hold. The hold was fully metallic; the floors, door, walls, all was metal. Snake examined the over sized room, and it was completely empty. "Where is it? Where is Metal Gear?" Snake mumbled to himself. Buzz Buzz, Snake's codec rung. It was Otacon, "SNAKE! It's a trap! They are here! It's Revolver….."

"Revolver Ocelot," the familiar voice came from behind Snake, he turned to see his old nemesis. "Fancy meeting you here Snake. Sometimes I think you will follow me to the very pits of hell." Ocelot confessed. "I don't really have time to chat old chum, but here is a welcome present from my new employer." Ocelot laughed running out of the hold.

The door closed behind Ocelot and vanished. Snake looked around and a bit confused, "No smoke? No gas? No water? No guns? What the hell is going on here?" Snaked questioned himself. He was in a closed area, perfect to fill the large area with anything to suffocate or even drown him. What did they expect him to starve to death? Of course not, Ocelot had something more villainous planned. A buzzing sound narrated throughout the room. Hundreds of doors on each side of the hold appeared. They each opened simultaneously. A low sound growling came from the doors. Then it got louder, and louder. Snake readied his U.S. made M4 Carbine assault rifle equipped with a M203 grenade launcher. Thankfully his skills in stealth were up to par on this mission, he ran in to no resistance, letting him conserve his ammo for what ever he was about to encounter.

The growling have gotten even louder and it was unbearable to hear. Snake caught a glimpse of what was coming, and might I add it didn't look human. Soon humanoid forms surrounded Snake ,all emerging from the doors, but none of them looked close to being human. Most of their faces were horribly disfigured, decomposed, or were just not there. Their skin were a pale brown and purple, and what to seem like blood mildly crept out of the many open wounds they had. "Where the hell am I and what is this?" Snaked asked himself glancing at his feet. He noticed he was standing on company logo. It stated the answer to all his problems: Umbrella Corp.

Inch by inch these beings moved closer towards Snake. Reacting to their every move, Snake slowly and calmly moved back towards the way he arrived. He kept moving until his back was in contact with the cold steel wall. Although it didn't seem like it Snake was scared out of his mind. In fact, he was never scared like this before. He never seen anything like this before. Even when he fought Metal Gear Rex he wasn't this afraid; he didn't know what he was going against this time. He didn't know if he would survive this time.

The room was now filled to almost capacity. The group of these dead human like creatures were no more than ten feet away from infamous spy. Snake began to wonder how he would get past this obstacle. It was impossible to kill all these creatures by himself. Hell with a few placed grenades would barely take out fifty of them, nevertheless, he was going to try.

"So Snake, do you like my employer's gift?" Ocelot's voice shot from above Snake, "Don't worry your death would be quick and very painful." he said in that annoying accent of his. Snake really hated that accent, why I couldn't really tell you. The group of creatures moved closer, and our gritty hero had no other choice but to open fire.

It didn't take long for Snake to realize that the only way to defeat this creatures was to either blow them to pieces or blow their damn heads off. Bang, bang; Snake was out of bullets and his grenades were almost out. Buzz Buzz The codec rung once again, Snake answered. "Snake", Otacon yelled, "It's a trap. Revolver Ocelot set us up."

"Yes I know, but I have a bigger problem right now." Snake complained switching to his side arm. Bang……….Bang, Bang.

"Snake, listen to me. Where are you at?"

"I'm in the cargo hold of the ship you sent me on, you know the bottom part." Bang, Bang. Snake was almost out of ammo completely.

"Good, I got you on infrared radar. What ever you do not move and don't let those things bite you."

"How can I do that without…….."

Snake was cut off by the sound of an Apache's M230 Chain Gun. Bullets ripped through the metal walls and finding their targets. The creatures fell one by one and Snake did what he was told. Soon the cargo hold filled with water. Snake heard a something explode; two Hell Fire missiles ripped the remaining of the hold open.

Hours later Otacon and Snake took flight over the New York Harbor. "What the hell is going on Otacon?" Snake asked looking out the windshield of the Apache. Otacon hesitated before for replying, "Wait until we get home Snake."


End file.
